The present invention pertains to the field of educational demonstration devices, particularly those of the type for demonstrating hydraulic systems and the system variables that degrade performance. Aeration is a problem encountered in a hydraulic system when air is introduced into the system. Aeration significantly degrades efficiency by reducing delivery pressure, due to the compressibility of air. Cavitation is a similar problem created when a vacuum arises upstream of the hydraulic pump, producing bubbles from the evaporation of hydraulic fluid.
Aeration can be created from improper fluid seals in the system, from bubbles in the fluid reservoir created by agitation from the return lines, and improperly designed systems. It is essential to efficient hydraulic performance that these problems be avoided. It is thus very important that hydraulic technicians and maintenance personnel receive as part of their training, effective first-hand observation of the effects of aeration and cavitation upon hydraulic pumps and systems.